Bad Fanfiction
by Raytrck1173
Summary: Bad Fan-fictions; We all read them once or twice but actually experiencing one is different. Follow twins Jack and Ben as they navigate the world of Miraculous, a place they once thought to be a cartoon. Now not only do they have to navigate this new world using their knowledge of the show without revealing to anything to anyone, they also have to learn how to use their new powers!
1. Chapter 1: The Intro

**So i was up late last night after finaly planning the plot for Influence,**

 **and it just so happened i had some time left to kill so i thought,**

 **'Hey, I'm gonna mess with my first story and try to make it a little better!,**

 **so here it is!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Chat look out!" Ladybug shouted to her partner, deflect a streak of lighting that was meant for her feline partner. Yet Immediately an armored knight charged, sword raised above his head before he attempted a deadly swing at her. However, a quick parry and counter strike from chat noir and his staff sent the armored being flying back into a group of them.

The spotted heroin flashed a smile for the returned favor, which earned a quick smirk from her leather clad partner, before he switched to a more serious expression.

"We're in a bit of a tight spot, aren't we m'lady?" he asked blocking yet another attack from a creature, this time from a rock like monster. "Yea, we need to finish this, and fast" ladybug agreed helping to drive the creature back.

Stealing a glance above them, she looked at the one who was responsible for their current situation, levitating in the air and dressed like a wizard. "His akuma has to be somewhere…" the heroine grunted in frustration under her breath as she searched for anything on his body that could be possessed, before having to dodge another attack. For now, the heroes of Paris had a much larger issue to deal with; currently they were surrounded.

A large horde of varied beings and monsters encircled them, all seeming to belong more in a fantasy world then modern-day Paris. All brought forward through a portal created by the akumatized villain, appropriately named _'Summoner'_ his small army managing to keep the duo pined underneath the Eiffel tower.

Although none of them were inherently stronger than either her or chat, their sheer numbers were giving the heroes trouble. Preventing them from attempting to gain the high ground from the towers upper levels, attacking in mass whenever ladybug tried to swing up with her yo-yo or chat using his staff to climb.

"No one can stand against my army!" the villain proudly sneered from his place above them, "Not even you ladybug and chat noir!"

With a simple wave of his hand he created a portal at his side, several more minions coming forward from who knows where to join the horde.

Ladybug growled in annoyance, barely blocking another attack.

At her back chat was doing the same, using his staff to dual a knight, "we can't keep this up forever ladybug!" he shouted knocking his opponent back.

He was right, the minions kept pouring through the Akuma's portals and at the rate they were going, her and chat would tire out long before any of them, unfortunately even with their miraculous they had limits. Luckily, they still had a few tricks up their sleeves, "cover me!" ladybug shouted tossing her yo-yo up into the air as she called for her trump card.

"Lucky charm!"

After the bright initial flash of light, ladybug held her hand out expectantly, almost falling over when she felt a rather heavy object fall into her grasp causing her to nearly drop it at the unexpected weight. "Is this…some kind of key?" she asked aloud, confused as she studied the red and black patterned object.

It was shaped like an older type of key, with a large bow that barely fit in her small palms and short stem, multiple teeth sticking out in random directions.

Ladybug quickly scanned the area around her despite the oddness of her charm, trying to find any clue on how the charm would help them around the horde and defeat Summoner.

However, while she was distracted a minion managed to get past chat noirs defense and get to her. The spotted heroin managing to dodge the attack, but the creatures weapon caught the key and wrenched it hard from her hands, sending it flying, right into the hands of the Summoner.

"Oh?" the villain said running a hand through a long white beard on chin, inquisitively fiddling with the key by spinning it around in his fingers, "what have we here?" he asked his eyes widening into mad excitement, halting the hordes attacks on the heroes with a motion. "Why, could this be a vortex key?" he asked joyfully, knocking the heroes down when they tried vault up towards him during the opening.

"How delightful of you Ladybug, now I can summon even greater warriors for my army!" he sneered at them with a taunting tone to his voice.

Both heroes' eyes went wide in panic.

Reacting quickly ladybug through her weapon towards the Akuma to try and knock the key from his grasp but was blocked by the shield of a knight as several of the beings from the horde charged at the heroes.

As the duo were once again occupied by his minions, Summoner called forward another portal to his side, however no random being emerged from it. Instead Ladybug and Chat noir could only watch as he inserted the key into the vortex till only the bow remained outside of it. The villain giving it a single clockwise turn before pulling it back out, the portal suddenly turning to a deep black from its original purple.

Then with a sinister smile; he called down to the battling group "be prepared heroes" he shouted, "for what I'm about to summon can never be sent back!"

Fending off a few more of the attackers the heroes of Paris gave themselves some breathing room from the horde, the pair resuming a defensive stance for whatever would emerge.

Yet rapidly, Summoners sure demeanor faded, his brow becoming furrowed in frustration, "come forward servants!" he demanded reaching into to portal "I command you!". The air suddenly filled with a scream as the villain cried in pain, withdrawing his hand from the portal before hooking ladybugs charm to a sash around his waist wrapped around the waist of his cloak and pushing both of his hands back in.

Ladybug and chat noir were left alone as the army surrounding them became still, stagnant in place without their master's attention giving the duo a much-needed moment of respite.

Yet it was short lived before it could be exploited as the Akumatized villain seemed to finally find what he was after, managing to pull something through his portal. His sneer returning when, with a final push, he threw two bodies from the portal at the heroes, armored bodies landing beside Ladybug and Chat noir with a metallic clang and an audible 'ooofff' as they hit the ground. "Now you serve me!" Summoner shouted pointing to the limp forms, "Rise, and seize the heroes Miraculous!" he commanded.

Slowly the armored beings stood seemingly trying to shake off their rough landing, Ladybug spinning up her yo-yo in a rapid circle and Chat readying his staff as they prepped for a fight, each aiming for one of the new foes while trying to spy any weaknesses in their armor.

But when the two stood fully that's all they did, just stand in place as if they were completely confused with everything, looking from the heroes, to the horde, then to each other in rapid secession.

The situation gave Ladybug a chance to study the two, the spotted heroine giving the one in front of her a once over before looking over her shoulder towards the one posted in front of chat.

The first thing that stuck out to her was the fact that both armored men looked the exact same, practically twins. Save of course, by a red glow illuminating through narrow eye slits of the helmet of one in front of her, and a ghostly blue from the one in front of chat. Besides that, their armor was vastly different from the medieval fantasy theme than the other knights that were summoned by the akuma, the plates encasing the two being thinner, probably lighter, and covering more of their bodies with a greyish tint to the metal. They also stood shorter than most of Summoners other minions, only a few inches taller than chat and the exact height of the other. Their similarity with each other was so uncanny that she wouldn't be surprised to find the same face under the rather featureless helmets.

However, with closer inspection it seemed that the armor of the one with red eyes was a bit darker, like it had been burned. Yet with his twins, it seemed; to have frost on the plates?

All in all, they didn't fit with Summoners horde not even carrying a single weapon to fight with, maybe her charm had messed with them somehow?

"What are you doing!" Summoner demanded, the shielded heads of the twins turning to look at the villain. "I commanded you to take their Miraculous!" he ordered again frustration clearly adding an edge to his voice.

They still just stood there however, the twins turning to look to each other silently, before angling down to the heroes, then to the villain. Chat looked over his shoulder to ladybug shrugging his shoulders in confusion, the spotted heroine shaking her head that she didn't understand their behavior either.

The horde remained forgotten, waiting for their master to order them although he seemed unable to concentrate enough to do so thanks to the twin's reluctance.

"Fine!" Summoner shouted, "just stand there you pathetic excuse for warriors, the rest of my army can do the dead!". The horde quickly moved back into motion ready to charge the heroes of Paris with full force.

But then the twins did something unexpected, with a fast look to his brother the armored one with red emanating from his helmet gave a quick nod that was returned by the one with blue. Then with a sharp turn, both twins faced away from the heroes and charged.

Right into the advancing horde.

"No!" the villain shouted at the men, "how dare you rebel against me, YOUR MASTER?! Teach them to obey my horde.

As ordered the Summoners army charged against the twins but failed to slow them down as the armored bodies barreled through them punching, kicking, even taking weapons from their owner's hand to use against them.

The full attention of the minions then became solely directed at the two, leaving the heroes of Paris alone, virtually ignored.

Normally ladybug and chat noir would jump on this chance to find the possessed item and destroy it to purify the akuma. Yet a certain spotted heroin was having trouble wrapping her head around the current situation, had her lucky charm cause those two to rebel, or are they free to act of their own free will?

Unfortunately, before she could think of any rational explanation for their new 'friends', a familiar beep sounded from her miraculous.

Her hand shot up to her earing as a spot blinked rapidly and disappeared, warning that she had only four minutes left before her transformation would end.

She looked to chat, who nodded in understanding, the feline ears pinned on the top of his head perking in attention, ready to hear a plan. The spotted heroin quickly scanning the area around them, her eyes landing on a beam above them before returning to her leather clad, a confident smile on her face.

"Chat, go high!" ladybug said pointing to the support, chat using his staff to launch himself up onto the steel beam.

Once he was in place, ladybug turned back toward the ongoing fight, poised to enact her plan, just in time to dodge a streak of lighting cast from summoners hand.

The bolt struck harmlessly in the place she once stood in, the backlash of it however sending the heroin stumbling back as she tried to regain her balance, managing to right herself into a defensive stance. Shooting a glance up to her partner, she could tell that he was ready to jump to her aid, but a firm look from her stopped him. 'Not yet' she thought silently, hoping that after fighting together for this long that he would understand.

"What's this? The insect has been abandoned by her chat?" Summoner taunted as he levitated closer, but still out of the range of her yo-yo, his hands sparking with electricity. "Oh well, it just makes it easier to defeat you, ladybug!" he sneered, raising his hand to cast another lightning bolt.

But behind him; what he failed to see.

Was the white vaper and smoke coming off the two armored men behind him.

* * *

This was a fun project, Please Review if you want, and check my profile for more!


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright chapter 2! yea!**

 **I am having a ball with this story, so thanks to you all who said that they wanted to see more Jack and Ben!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter you amazing people!**

* * *

"Ahh!" summoner cried out as piers of molten fire and splintering ice collided with his back, forcing him to the ground. There origins still in the middle of their own fight with the Akuma's army, but now with very prominent expositions of power.

Flames burned from the one with red eyes, burning from his fists as he punched a few monsters and moved. The sheer intense heat of the flames deterring many of the creatures from getting to close, some of the fire dripping off him like magma.

Ice emerged from the other, artic blasts of frost bellowing out of his hand against his opponents. Small shards of ice forming in the sub-zero air and pelting enemy's like a hail of bullets.

Simultaneously they shot ladybug a thumbs up, before returning their attention to the summoners minions.

…

Normally the spotted heroin would be questioning weather or not the gesture that she had just received from two armored men with ice and fire related super powers, was real or not. But she wasn't one to look a gist horse in the mouth, especially as summoner was beginning to shake off the shock from the twins' surprise attack.

"CHAT NOW!" she shouted to her leather clad partner, the cat-boy jumping down from his hiding place in the supports overhead and landing a clean hit on the villain's shoulder just as he managed to fully stand. Chat pinned him to the ground, restraining summoners arms behind his back so that he couldn't cast any spells.

Ladybug ran over and kneeled beside her partner and the villain, swiping her charm back from around his waist and searching the summoner quickly for the possessed item.

"Where is it?" she rushed scouring his ensemble for anything that seemed out of place or had any relation to his powers.

Then she found it.

Tucked safely into a pocket at the side of his robe was a card, its once detailed description and illustration of a character and whatever game it had belonged to now barely legible through its deep purple color.

"There you are" ladybug mused, plucking it up into her hands and tearing it in half letting the separate pieces drift too the ground. The nasty black butterfly of his possession emerging from the second half, trying to make a break for it as summoner and his powers disappeared in a black mist, leaving the duo and the victim who looked around utterly confused.

"Not today you nasty bug" ladybug mused running her finger down the center of her yo-yo and opening its casing like the wings of an actual ladybug, revealing a shining pink light.

"Time to de-evilize!" she shouted swinging her weapon and capturing the bug inside of it.

"Gotcha!" she declared, catching the tool as it came back and purified the Akuma.

"Bye, bye little butterfly" she bid opening the yo-yo and releasing the now pure white insect.

"Miraculous ladybug!" she called out proudly, throwing her charm into the air and calling upon her powers. The spell dissipating the key into hundreds of ladybugs that swept up and repaired the damage, taking the remainder of the summoners army back to wherever they were brought from.

But before the creature could flutter far, or the heroes could congratulate the other with their signature fist bump. A familiar armored body jumped a short distance into the air, plated gloved hands cupping around the purified butterfly before landing back on the ground.

"What th-"ladybug began, her and chats eyes suddenly going wide in surprise as they locked eyes with the armored twins again.

"Bu- how are you two still here!?" ladybug inquired, stupefied as the fire starter place the butterfly in a jar that he seemed to pull from thin air, before it disappeared behind his back.

They didn't answer though, just stayed silent.

'Why didn't they disappear with the rest of summoners creatures?' the spotted heroin thought

'Is it because they were brought forward by my charm?'

'Or because the seem to have full control of their free will?'

Whatever the reason, given by the display of their abilities her and chat wouldn't be able to fight them now, especially with the amount of time she had left on her transformation.

Cautiously chat noir took a step towards them, sheathing his baton onto his lower back and raising his hand in a peaceful manor.

Yet that's what seemed to break their silence, one of them loudly shouting "RUN!" in what sounded like accented English before the broke into a full sprint with surprising speed away from the heroes.

The duo instinctively gave chase after the mysterious and probable enemies. But thanks to their -however minor- head start they were able to do something miraculous.

For in an eruption of flames from red eyes palms and even from the soles of his feet he flew into the air. Blue eyes doing the same with concentrated icy blasts in the same manner, both quickly clearing the air beneath the tower, making a b-line for the Paris skyline.

"Wait!" ladybug called after them, tossing her yo-yo to wrap around one of their feet in a hope to stop them, but fell short as the back blast pushed it away.

She groaned in frustration, retrieving her weapon from the ground "great, another problem to deal with" the heroin drawled out watching the two disappear into the maze of the city.

'I wonder why they took the butterfly…?' she began to wonder.

Chat noir placed a clawed hand on her shoulder, canceling the thought "Don't worry ladybug we'll find them, we just-" he was interrupted by the beeping if her miraculous, only three black spots remaining on her earrings. "Sorry kitty looks like I'm out of time, and don't worry about them for now, just take care of hawkmoths victim then go home, it'd take the both of us and more to handle them" she warned, hooking her yo-yo to the Eiffel towers supports.

Chat noir opened his mouth to try and argue against her but nodded his head in agreement, he doubted that even with his cataclysm that he could take on the both of them.

"Alright, till next we meet then m'lady" he bid with a smirk, offering a quick fist bump in leu of their standard.

Returning the smile, she indulged him, before the heroes of Paris bounded away from the scene. After all.

Both teens had school tomorrow.

"They follow us?" an armored man asked another breathlessly, smoke lightly raising off his hands and feet, a red light shinning through his helmet.

"No, I think we're good" the other said, a thin sheet of frost forming around his hands and feet, a light blue illuminating from his eyes "Are we where I think we are Jack?" he asked his brother.

The one with red eyes nodded his head in acknowledgment "Yea, I think we are Ben"

* * *

 **And the heroes are victorious!**

 **I had so much fun with this!**

 **If you want to see a different Jack and Ben story, feel free to read my H20: Mermaid adventures fic that you can check out on my profile!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED OR EVEN DIDN'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER YOUR REVIEWS KEEP ME GOING!**

 **Till next time Raytrck out...**


End file.
